Pokemon Roar
by Gamer165
Summary: When Yugo and his friends find themselves in the Pokemon universe the discover that Ash, May, Misty, Drew, and Dawn are zoanathropes so they decide to train them but when a pokemon zoanathrope supremist group arrives a new battle begins.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Bloody Roar all I own is my ideas

**Chapter 1: Inner pokemon awaken**

Ash along with his friends Dawn and Brock were having a reunion picnic with Ash's and Brock's old friends Misty, May, and her brother Max along with May's friend and rival Drew and Brock felt like it was nice to have a peaceful moment with his friends "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WOULD SCARE THE WATER POKEMON HERE IN SINNOH?!" _"Well almost peaceful but it's like the old days when it was just me, Ash, and Misty." _ And Brock chuckled at his own thought as he calmed Misty down then all of a sudden Team Rocket appeared "Listen is that a voice I here" "Team Rocket what are you up to now?" and Jessie was about to yell at Ash when James cut her off "Well try this the electric stunner" as he pulled out a huge cannon and aimed it at Ash and his friends and fired a huge missile and when it exploded Ash and his friends were unconscious.

"It worked I can't believe it one my inventions actually worked" then Meowth said, "Well what are we waiting for let's land and grab Pikachu and the rest of the twerps' pokemon" and then all of a sudden Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew started getting up and they were all starting to growl and then Ash said while growling "What's happening to me?" and then all of a sudden Ash started getting a little bigger and then a silver necklace with a skull pendent suddenly just came out his skin, then his black hair turned to fur and started to cover his body and his shoes and socks burst as his feet grew out of them and the nails on his hands and toes turned into claws and there was a pop as he grew a tail and then two curved horns just grew from the top of his head and his face elongated in to a canine snout and his teeth became sharp and his vest jacket suddenly ripped apart and his jeans ripped at the knees while his shirt ripped a little to show a muscular yet furry chest then Brock and Max woke up and just witnessed Ash finish transforming into a were-Houndoom then all of a sudden Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew were going through the same transformation.

Brock and Max were shocked and horrified to see them transform into were-pokemon and after the transformations the only clothes Misty had on after she transformed into a were-Vaporeon were her shirt and her shorts although she had the finned tail poking through her shorts and Max was shocked to see his sister turn into a were-Ninetails and all May had on was her shorts, skirt, and her shirt although all nine tails were poking through the shorts. Then Max and Brock saw Dawn turn into a were-Delcatty and all she had on after her transformation was her shirt, vest jacket, and skirt and Drew went through the same transformation as Ash only instead of becoming half Houndoom he became a were-Mightenya and all he on was his shirt, and jeans although the jeans were ripped up to the knees and then Ash let out a mighty roar "Uh oh I think we're in trouble" and then all of sudden Ash shot out of his mouth Blast Burn and it hit the engine to Team Rocket's balloon and then the entire balloon blew up then Jessie, James, and Meowth said as they went flying through the sky "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again." And then Ash let out a triumphant roar meanwhile Yugo Okami leader of the non-government organization known as the World of Coexistence heard the roar and the explosion _"What that sounds like a zoanathrope that just went through it's first transformation I can't believe there are zoanathropes here in the pokemon universe." _Then Yugo's girlfriend Alice noticed his worried look "Yugo what's wrong?" "That sounded like a zoanathrope." Then Alice's adoptive younger sister Uriko said with excitement "Wow a pokemon zoanathrope I hope he or she's pokemon form is a cute one like Pikachu" then Uriko's boyfriend and Yugo's adoptive brother Kenji said, "I doubt it and if he or she just transformed for the first time it could turn into a fight." However Yugo suggested that just in case there was more then one that Alice, Uriko, Kenji and Shina were to back him up so the five turned into their beast forms while Long, Gado, Jenny, and Stun followed them. And after they got to the location were Team Rocket got sent flying Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew were still transformed and when Yugo saw them from the bushes him and his friends couldn't believe that Ash and four of his friends were pokemon zoanathropes. And then Yugo, Alice, Kenji, Uriko, and Shina got out of their hiding place Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew followed their pokemon halves and attacked.

And Brock and Max try to intervene but suddenly four people stopped them and Max said, "Hey look my sister and my friends are not monsters and why are those things attacking them." And Long tried to explain the situation to Max but Brock was able to understand the situation "I get it since Ash and the others just transformed for the first time they can't control themselves so your five friends transformed in order to protect us and hopefully get Ash and the others to calm down before they attacked us." "You're correct and it looks like you won't have to worry because this battle is about over" and he was right because all of a sudden Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew managed to transform back to normal and then passed out and then Yugo and the others turned back to their human forms and Yugo asked "Is there a Pokemon Center anywhere" and Max checked his Pokenav "Yeah there's a town not far from here and you're in luck there's Pokemon Center there." So Gado hoisted Ash and Drew over his shoulders and Long, Kenji, and Stun carried the girls and they rushed to the Pokemon Center.

**All right first chapter is done and next chapter is where Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Drew learn about what they are and begin their training to control their pokemon halves.**


End file.
